More Castiel and Nathaniel stuff
by P A N I C F A L L
Summary: Eh...Look who's back from the dead to post another too quickly written story? It' s just more castiel and nathaniel stuff for my own indulgence...


"Mmm…..hah, Castiel!" Nathaniel gasped.

"Mhm?" Castiel chuckled, giving Nathaniel's hard on a light squeeze.

Nathaniel panted and writhed some more in his boyfriend's lap. His eyes were shut and teary, his blond hair mussed and his pants thrown somewhere across the classroom. He and his silvery eyed lover sat in one of the chairs that littered the class president's office. He didn't know why he let Castiel seduce him like this, or why they were doing something like this in his office at school, but he didn't question it. Castiel's tender kisses were enough to persuade him.

"Ahh…..Castiel."

Castiel was sitting backwards and had him pressed against the back of the chair and in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck in an attempt to bring him closer and even thrusted his hips up a few times in order to speed Castiel up, but Castiel kept all his touches soft and slow. Castiel kissed Nathaniel's neck, leaving soft wet kisses from his ear to his collarbone. Once Nathaniel's member began twitching and leaking in Castiel's hand he increased his pace moderately, his strokes still gentle. Only Nathaniel knew of this sweet and sensual side of Castiel.

Nathaniel began moaning Castiel's name over and over, and Castiel could feel himself getting hard. Nathaniel noticed his boyfriend's arousal too. With his arms still wrapped around Castiel's neck he began to grind against Castiel's lap.

"Ah, Nat…." Castiel's moans were breathy and deep. He grabbed Nathaniel's hips, his hands more rough this time, and pulled Nathaniel towards him. Nathaniel was caught by surprised as he was kissed deep and passionately. Castiel swallowed Nathaniel's moans, pressing their sweaty bodies together. Once Castiel released Nathaniel's lips Nathaniel found himself gasping for air and panting harder than he had been before.

"Please, hah, please, I need you, now." Nathaniel begged in between breaths.

Castiel motioned for Nathaniel to stand up, and once he did, his legs trembling slightly, Castiel swore he fell in love with the sight before him. Nathaniel's golden eyes were wet with unfallen tears, and his blond hair messy because of their kisses. His swimmer's body chest shone with sweat but his unbuttoned dress shirt remained a pristine white, except for were his own cum had leaked on the hem. The shirt covered just the tip of Nathaniel's leaking cock.

Castiel got up from their seat to remove his own shirt, his body glistening as well. Instead of sitting back down though, he walked over to his shaking boyfriend. Like Nathaniel had done to him before, he placed his arms around Nathaniel's neck. Nathaniel responded by placing his hands lower, on Castiel's hips. They looked at each other, eyes locked together. They didn't share fierce glares or looks full of disgust like those they did when others were around, but not shy loving glances either. Castiel's features were sharp and striking, his gray eyes were blazing and matched his silky vermilion hair, while Nathaniel appeared much more vulnerable and innocent with his pink, swollen lips and bright eyes. Castiel's gazes were loving and lustful, and Nathaniel always basked in them.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, bringing them close again.

Nathaniel smiled and hugged Castiel. "I love you too, Castiel."

Castiel took this opportunity to press Nathaniel against the wall, and because both of them were now painfully hard none of the heat had been lost in the moment. They both closed their eyes and their lips became interlocked in a sweet but sloppy kiss.

Castiel then literally swept Nathaniel off of his feet and carried him to the empty teacher's desk located in the front of the room, their lips never once leaving each other. Nathaniel had his legs still wrapped around Castiel's waist as he was set down on the edge of the desk. Their hands were no longer gentle as they ravished each other, both impatient and needing release. Castiel removed his hands from Nathaniel only to rid himself of his belt and lower his pants just enough to free his smoldering tool. Nathaniel laid against the cold, hard desk, and closed his eyes, anticipating what was to come. What did come though he didn't expect.

"Ah! Castiel!" Nathaniel jerked as he felt something wet and hot enter him.

"I don't have any lube, and I need to prepare you." Castiel said, kneeling on the floor and holding Nathaniel's legs up.

"But, hah, thats'-that's dirty, Castiel." Nathaniel could barely speak as Castiel probed him with his tongue. He could feel himself twitching and leaking rapidly. It felt so damn good already.

"Castiel, I'm- ah! I'm going to cum!" He choked out before cumming all over chest and stomach.

Castiel stood up and released Nathaniel's legs. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him.

"I still, want you." Nathaniel panted, looking towards the rest of the class. He was still splayed against the desk, but his skin was flushed a rosy pink and he covered his face with his left arm. Castiel grabbed Nathaniel's legs again and placed them on his shoulders, lining himself up with Nathaniel's entrance. "Don't worry." He rasped out, plunging into Nathaniel's tight hole. Nathaniel let out a strangled gasp as Castiel forced himself in. His tears finally began to fall.

"I'm sorry." Castiel cooed, as he pulled out and maneuvered Nathaniel's legs around his waist before entering his lover again. He slowly began to pump in and out. Nathaniel only responded with small whimpers and mewls until Castiel uncovered his face. Castiel kissed and licked Nathaniel's tears away. "It's okay." He murmured, assuring Castiel that it was okay to move faster. His red-headed lover sped up slightly and soon he began to feel the pleasure too.

"Mmm," Nathaniel moaned, hooking his legs tighter around Castiel. "Hah, you're so tight. It feels like you're sucking me in, Nathaniel." Castiel knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He moved faster and harder, pounding Nathaniel against the desk. He pumped Nathaniel's revived hard on in time with his rough thrusts. He could feel the blond tightening around him.

"Nathaniel, I'm gonna cum." He warned and slammed harder into Nathaniel. When Nathaniel began digging his nails into his back and grinding back against him Castiel could no longer hold back. With a deep grunt he came inside of Nathaniel. Nathaniel, still moaning, continued to press against his boyfriend as he was filled with his burning hot seed. With a few more thrusts and strokes he threw his head back against the desk and came for a second time, this time in Castiel's hands.

Once they regained their breaths, instead of pulling out, Castiel leaned up and kissed his lover. It wasn't as frantic or sloppy as their kisses before, just a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Nathaniel." He confessed again.

Nathaniel smiled and couldn't help but laugh. "I love you, too." He kissed Castiel back.


End file.
